Dealin Palfallow
From the very reaches of the Multiverse, a trans-dimensional elemental who burns with a volatile life force born from her origin planet. Her life has been long, but empty. The Forgotten Archons have been the leading influence in her path, giving her plans for her future. Appearance In the natural, Dealin is a monstrous form of fire, molten rock, ash, multiple metals a different form points. When she is in a more human form she still stands rather tall for a woman, around 5' 11". Her skin can be any color she needs, but she usually stays in the light tan to pale tones. Her eyes are always blue, usually reflecting the skies she has seen on habitable planets. Her body varies because of her mass displacement. Personality There is a brilliance to Dealin that surpasses her connection to electricity and flame. She has a cleverness that turns the destruction that is natural to her into something of use. There would be nothing to stop her from burning down everything she touches if her head did not control her instincts. Searing light and flame would leave nothing behind her. Those of her Order see this as a sign of her true belonging to Solaris, though she is a darker form of her brethren that serve the Chosen. This dark form is most apparent through her apathy. There is little she does truly love and care for, and that is because very little meets her standards of presence. If a thing does not bring about a feeling in her, a strong feeling, it does not matter. It is not cared for and there is almost nothing to say for the poor being or thing that will change her mind. This falls hand in hand with the logic that runs the mind within the flames. It sees the next stage of events in sequence like one domino falling to another. Where there is straight logic there is a hard pressed case to find a heart. This does not mean, however, that she lacks heart. Those of her Faction she brings under her protection, knowing that they can further the plans of their Masters if they are safe and alive. She is much more of a commander than a friend to anyone, which can ,surprisingly, leave her lonely. Her loyalty is without question in this way though. No one could question where her allegiance lies. Just like her real body, the instinct to search and find, to seek, is like an exploding star. She is always ready to move and get to the next thing. If there is something for her to discover she will put her whole self into pulling it apart and inspecting every part of it. This is part of what makes her such a great Architect to her Archron masters, the fact that she will pull at the strings and pieces of the multiverse; she will pull it apart for them with little prompting. Origins A planet, spinning in the void at the beginning, just after the Forgotten were seal away. The Archron of Reality had pushed it into being at some point in the Chaos, and the Archron on Discovery had sent it spinning far and away as they had moved passed it, toward their prison. The surface roiled and shifted with dark continents and splits of molten lava. There was no place for life in the waste land of fire, only a small atmosphere to keep ash and smog enclosed, nothing to breath but sulphur. It was only a short time after this planets formation that something did stir in the underbelly. A pulsing, shifting, writhing form began to break the surface of several black continents. Its back broke ground, a mountain of fire and molten rock coming to stand in the seas of flame. Electricity crackled along the shapes the came from its sides, arms the size of coast lines, and as it raised both a storm was brought about. The storm stretched out from her, forming black clouds the ionized the skies. The atmosphere bolstered under the currents coming from her, the swirling masses of ash being pushed down by her own air waves. With her first breath she drew in all that would lay waste to the living. The smog that cast a shadow from underneath on to her storm flowed into her body as did the ash that had followed the undercurrent close to the continents. She consumed it without issue, her body taking it as sustenance. Following her storm, the rains came. Rain washed the planet, hardening everything to a crust. It kept coming, filling the large basins with water, forming oceans in the weeks that followed. It rained for months, until there was not enough water left in the air to come down. In this time, the giant had pulled away from her planet, breaking the gravitational pull with ease. She sat and watch the world that had birthed her form, taking note of all the ways it would become more. The ways it already had become more. From her stomach she took the elements to make a star, as she had seen light years away, and placed it a distance from her world. It shone a light that did not burn it, but did sustain itself throughout the worlds rotations. It gave a slightly off blue white light, softening through the atmosphere of the planet. For a long while she sat and watched her world grow. There started microbial life on both the land and sea, the water having combined with other elements in the once molten surface. They had begun to just learn to grow multicellular when she first tried to touch down near them. In her accustomed from she scorched the microbial laden earth. Her head did the same to the sky. She immediately left the world, returning to where she had watched from. It reasoned that she could have to change her form for this changed world. Her next project was just that, to change herself so that she could walk among the other life. It took more time and thought than anything else had as of then. She pulled her body together, displacing matter that no longer served her purposes. She kept nipping, tucking and pulling until she was a smaller version of herself. When she could finally walk amongst those down below, they had grown into animals and planets, all brightly colored and growing cilia on every available surface. She stayed in her eden for a very long time, tending the animals and what she could only think of as her garden. It all became the same at one point, though. The same happenings from day to day, only changing when the planet shifted as planets are known to do. She left eventually, leaving the world she was the caretaker of to work itself out. She was off to see and discover more Traveling was slow at first, the passage of time dragging by her as she powered across light-years. There was so much space between places of existence, for a very long time it made her feel beyond small. That was until the voices found her. It was the first being that spoke to her like she had to herself since her creation. They spoke of returning to a simpler time. They kept whispering as she kept moving from area after area of the multiverse. They told her about things she couldn't imagine, frightening her into an odd fervor the transformed her personalty over time. The mission that they told her, laid in her core, told her to go to every corner of reality and take it apart. Find out what was at the base of everything so that she wouldn't have to fear anything ever again. The plan that had been formed inside of her gave her the directions she needed to find the rift. Through it she could only see flashing color, like a kaleidoscope spinning. Her body plunged through the opening, and time compressed around her as she curled in on herself. The other side came into view in what seemed like forever and just second from when she entered. The metalic disk that she landed on over looked the Oasis, she had known that from her Masters. They fed her information when she needed it, if she needed it. Only when she was fully interested and curious did she fully take over her personality. It has become a balance between the Forgotten influence and her natural instincts. Relationships So far Dealin has only had the Forgotten in her mind. There are no other relationship in her long life. Powers & Abilities * POWER 1: Elemental Fire- Dealin can use any fire around her, or generated from her body. * POWER 2: Atomic Electrolysis- She can use the electrons between atoms to form electric charge, from small static shock to full electrical storms. * POWER 3: Hind Sight- She can see every past event back to the very beginnings of the Core. Not all at once though, she has to be looking for something specific.